Stand to Close
by dubstepper3000
Summary: this is about Mai in a comma read to know more. I don't own Ghost Hunt


Stand too Close

I stand in a forest. I'm not sure where but that's not important right now. There are tall trees littering the forest floor. I seems to be night but I have the feeling that it's always night here. The moon has yet to show it's beautiful face yet this world is illuminated by something in the distance. I start walking to the light. As I get closer it seems to move farther and farther away. Once I finally get close to the light I am standing in a small circle of trees. From the middle of the circle I can see all the stars dancing and playing in the sky. The light starts to fly up and up until I can no longer see it.

There are so many pretty things in this world. I wish Naru can see this with me. After I think about Naru my last memory flashes and I see it. I see everything. The last thing I said to Naru. How I was put in a comma. My eyes start to water and I scream out "Naru I'm sorry." I start to feel overwhelmed and dizzy. The last thing I hear before I faint is "Mai, I love you. So please, please come back to me."

Beep beep….beep beep…..beep beep. "Naru I love you too." I whispered before falling back into the forest. After I awoke in the forest again there is a fire in the middle of the circle. I start to sob. I imagine a few hours have past but there is no time here so I don't know. I walk over to the fire and warm my hands noticing that it's gotten colder. Still sniffling I look up to the sky shocked to see two moons in the sky. One is very big and have what looks like a blue aura. The second moon is small and on the left of the big moon. The small moon is a light pink color. The longer I look at the moons the more the pink one terns red.

I can hear the crackling of the fire. I have not put any wood on the fire yet it burns as if I just lit it. The red moon has gotten bigger and the blue moon has gotten smaller. I have a feeling that if the blue moon gets to small I won't see it. The red moon is scary. It looks like blood. Some embers from the fire fly up and make a circle. All the sudden there is a deep hole right where the fire was. I let out a loud "EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK" and jump back. As I jump back I trip over well nothing and fall on my butt. I lay back flat on my back. I need a way to get back to Naru. What do I do? I see the light slowly come down and sit on my tummy. Once the light dims down I can see the light is a fairy. "hello Mai, my name is Clover." She says with care. "Hello Clover. How do you know my name?" I ask. "That doesn't matter now. Do you want to know how to get back to your love?" Clover inquired. "Yes please help me" I say eager to see him.

"Okay stand close to that hole but, not too close." Clover says pointing at the hole. I nod and walk over to the hole. I get the feeling I have to go into the hole but I will listen to Clover. "Ok good don't move." Clover tells me. Her voice sounded different somehow. More malicious or evil not kind and caring like before. I didn't even blink before Clover grew to be huge. She tried to pick me up but I quickly jumped into the hole.

It seem like I would fall and fall forever. After what seem like hours I landed in a field. There was grass as far as the eye could see. It was bright and sunny but there was no sun. The sky was the bluest I had ever seen. There were no clouds. There are two people in the field. One was a woman. She has long brown hair and bright happy green eyes. She is wearing a white sundress. The other person is a man. He was black hair and brown eyes that speak of wisdom and kindness. He is wearing brown slacks and a light blue button up. They were both smiling joyfully.

"Mom! Dad!" I shout as I run to them. I give them both a hug. "Hello my dear" Mom says. "You must go back to Oliver. He needs you and you have a lot more to do in life." Dad says a little sadly. "I know I love him and need him." I whisper looking down to hide my blush. Mom laughs and hugs me. "Go back to him dear" she says. "But how?" I ask. "follow your hart and find a way." Dad said before hugging me tightly. "We love you so much Mai." Mom says as she disappears. "I love you too, Mom, Dad." I say sitting down. I lay down on my back and think about Naru. I think about the time he smiled at my for the first time.

Beep beep….beep beep…..beep beep. I hear as I blink my eyes open slowly. I look around to see Naru talking to a Doctor. They are quiet and the only think I hear the Doctor say is "she will die." "Nar…..u" I try to say. Naru locks his eyes with mine. He walks over to me completely ignoring the Doctor. The Doctor turns around and sees me. He runs over to me and pushes the nurse button. As the Doctor takes the tube out of my mouth he says "hello Taniyama-san, I'm doctor smith." Naru hands me a paper cup of water. I drink it gratefully. After I am finished with my water Naru puts the cup in the trash. Doctor Smith asks "do you know what happened to you?" "Yes we were on a case and I was talking to the ghost. He got mad the ghost I mean. So he made the roof fall on me and some wood fell on my head." I say. The doctor looks at Naru for confirmation. Naru just nods.

"Hey Naru, can we go to a forest?" I ask. "You just got out of the hospital last week." He says frowning. "I know but please?" I look up at him with puppy eyes. "Hhhhhaaaaaa yes Mai but, you have to tell me what the rest of the stuff is that you want to me to pick up." He says pulling me on the bed with him. I giggle and say "yay! Lest go now."

We are standing in a forest. I can hear life humming around me. I take a hold of Narus' hand and whisper "Naru I love you." He pulls me to him and kisses me forhead.

END


End file.
